MAKNAE SARAP!
by Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic
Summary: Hanya FF kacau yang Rin Rin bikin secara sedang stress(?) Nu'est Fic!


**Title : ****MAKNAE SARAP!**

**Cast :**

**Member Nu'est**

**Genre : ****Nggak jelas -_-**

**Rated : ****T**

**Author : ****Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic**

**MAKNAE SARAP!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclainmer : Nu'est ɷ Pledis • MAKNAE SARAP! ɷ Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! **_**TYPO**_** BEREDAR DIMANA-MANA! RIN RIN MASIH PEMULA! HARAP DI MAKLUMI!**

**.**

**.**

Author P.O.V

Siapa yang tidak tahu NU'EST?

Boyband pertama di Pledis Entertainment. Dan lumayan terkenal di Korea Selatan.

Tapi, bagaimana sifat asli mereka di dorm?

Waktu sudah menunjuk kan jam 08.00 PM, namun yang baru hanya sang magnie, Ren.

"HOOAM... hyungdeul..." desis Ren mengucek mata nya.

Manis..

Dengan rambut tergerai berantakan, dan mata yang masih setengah terbuka, membuat siapa saja yang melihat nya ternganga.

"Hyungdeul... hyungdeul..." penggil Ren, ia keliling dorm NU'EST, tidak peduli kamar mandi, gudang, kamar Aron, JR, BaekHo, dan Minhyun. Tapi ia tidak sadar kah kalau ia sudah melewati kamar hyung nya?

"HYUNG!" teriak Ren 10 oktav(?)

BRUK

BRUK

BRUK

BRUK

Dan dengan bersamaan, keempat hyung tiri nya(?) terjatuh dari tempat tidur mereka.

"Hiks... huwe... hyungduel sudah tidak sayang dengan Minki~~~" rengek Ren, menangis sendirian di ruang tengah.

"HUWEEEEEEEE!"

Baiklah, sang magnie sedang keadaan abnormal(?). kita lihat para hyung yang masih di kamar dengan menutup kedua telinga mereka.

Minhyun& BaekHo side'

"BAEKHO HYUNG! REN SEDANG GILA!" teriak Minhyun, walau masih kalah dengan teriakan Ren yang super duper gila itu.

"AKU TAHU MINHYUN! TENANG KAN LAH REEEN! KAU KAN HYUNG KESAYANGAN NYA!" balas BaekHo tak kalah keras dengan Minhyun, tapi lebih keras tangisan Ren.

"TAPI JONGHYUN JUGAAAAAAAA!" teriak Minhyun yang mulai berjalan menuju kamar JR dan Aron.

JR & Aron side'

JR dan Aron masih menutup telinga nya, ini benar-benar akan merusak gendang telinga mereka.

TOK TOK TOK

"MASUUUK!" teriak JR

KREK

"JONGHYUN! BANTU AKU MENGATASI REN SEKARANG!" teriak Minhyun dan langsung melangkah ke ruang tengah.

"SUDAH KUBILANG KAN! CEPAT KESANA!" teriak Aron mendorong JR

Ren side' # . . .abnormal._.

"HUWEEE! MINHYUN~~~~ JONGHYUN HYUNG~~~" rengek Ren, dengan masih kucel-kulehe(?) ia menangis, berguling-guling ria. Dan sebagai nya. selamatkan lah kami... ~member Nuest yang ngomong ._.

"Ren~~" panggil Minhyun pelan, dengan senyum angelic nya.

"Mi.. Minhyun?" dan kini teriakan + tangisan Ren yang sedang abnormal berhenti.

"Kau kenapa menangis?" tanya Minhyun. Ia mendekati Ren dan memeluk nya. #coo cweet...

"Minhyun!" pekik Ren girang. Membalas pelukan Minhyun.

"Ren, lain kali kau tidak usah menangis..." gerutu JR

"Jonghyun hyung... habis... aku lihat tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi... aku kira semua nya pergi dan tidak sayang lagi sama Minki~~~" ujar Ren dengan nada manja nya + gembungan pipi nya yang membuat nya lucu.

"Kyeopta" desis JR mencubit pipi Ren.

"Appo~~~" rengek Ren memegang pipi nya.

"Akhir nya bencana sudah selesai" ujar BaekHo yang tiba-tiba datang ke ruang tengah.

"BaekHo! Diam kau!" bentak Ren keras. Dan kembali BaekHo menutup telinga nya.

"Sudahlah RenRen" hibur JR, dan otomatis Ren mengangguk imut.

"Jadi, kenapa maknae manis kita bisa menangis?" Tanya Aron, duduk di sebelah BaekHo memastikan telinga BaekHo tidak tuli karena teriakan sangat keras Ren tadi.

"Habis~~" Ren kembali mepout bibir merah cherry nya. Dan seperti nya JR sudah tidak bisa menahan nya lagi untuk mencubit bibir Ren.

"Yak! Jonghyun hyung! Jangan memajukan bibir ku!" rengek Ren.

"Makanya jangan beraegyo ria" ucap Minhyun tenang.

"Sudahlah kalian bertiga, maknae, jelaskan kenapa kau bisa gila di pagi hari ini? Biasanya kambuh nya malam-malam" Tanya Aron kesal. Ooh.. jadi nggak usah bingung kenapa Ren seperti ini, karena Ren memang memiliki kegilaan yang bisa di control, jadi Ren tidak masuk ke RSJ, walau kadang kegilaan nya membuat para hyungduel nya pusing #dibakarRen

"Habis nya~~ hyungduel tidak terlihat, jadi Minki kira semua nya tidak sayang lagi sama Minki~~ makanya Minki nangis dan teriak-teriak. Seperti nya gila Minki sedikit kambuh" jawab Ren.

Oke saudara-saudari, ternyata teriakan dan tangisan Ren tadi adalah SEDIKIT dari kegilaan Ren O_O

JR geleng-geleng, Minhyun hanya terkekeh pelan, Aron memijat pelipis nya, sedangkan BaekHo sudah kembali ke alam mimpi nya.

"Oke, sehabis ini kita mau apa?" Tanya Minhyun, sambil mengelus rambut kuning keputihan milik Ren.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan?" usul JR.

"AYYOOO!"

-END secara aneh—

Oke, ini Rin Rin buat secara ancur lebur nya minta ampun!

Silakan Review~~ #bbuing2barengRenMin


End file.
